Abriendo los ojos a una cruel realidad
by mimiher
Summary: Mantenemos los ojos cerrados, ¿porque?, por que cuando los abrimos vemos la realidad, una realidad en la que no nos agrada, una realidad que nos parece cruel, así que ¿estas dispuesta/o a abrir los ojos a una cruel realidad? o ¿prefieres quedarte con los ojos cerrados?, los rowdy ruffs los abrieron y no les gusto lo que vieron y lo que descubrieron


**Se que muchos esperaban un fic, pero perdón por no avisarles que iba a ser un one-shot, para ser precisos mi primer one-shot asi que dejen reviews, los vejo al final**

* * *

**FANFIC 2**

**Abriendo los ojos a una cruel realidad**

La ciudad de saltadilla, una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, pues además de ser muy hermosa, es muy segura, ya que es protegida por las _**Powerpuff Girls**_ estas tres heroínas han protegido a la ciudad desde hace 8 años, a lo que el día de hoy tienen 12 años, y además de ser muy buenas estudiantes protegen a su ciudad.

Pero en la ciudad también viven tres niños muy parecidos a las chicas, también tienen poderes excepto que ellos son villanos, este grupo de niños, conformado por tres, se hacen llamar los _**Rowdyruffs Boys**_.

El líder es Brick de los _**Rowdyruffs Boys**_., un chico pelirrojo, que siempre trae su inseparable gorra roja, sus ojos son muy peculiares, ya que son tan rojos como la sangre, el es la contraparte de bombón, la líder de las _**Powerpuff Girls**_ que al igual que él tiene el cabello naranja, además de su muy inseparable moño rojo, además de que sus ojos son de un color rosa, que aunque es un color raro para los ojos, son hermosos, los dos son los más inteligentes de ambos grupos.

Butch, es el que sigue, es un chico cuyos cabellos son negros, además de que tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, estos son de color verde oscuro, el es la contraparte de bellota, una niña, que al igual que él tiene el cabello negro, y sus ojos también son verdes, aunque de un tono más claro, los dos son los más fuertes de los dos grupos, y ambos piensan que ellos deberían ser los lideres, además de que tienen constantes peleas con sus hermanos mayores, y molestan a sus hermanos pequeños.

Boomer, es el siguiente, el tiene cabello rubio, además de unos ojos azules oscuros, es la contraparte de burbuja, quien también es rubia, y posee unos ojos azules más claros que los de boomer, ambos son considerados los más inocentes e ingenuos del grupo, además son molestados constantemente por sus hermanos pelinegros, pero si se llegan a enojar pueden ser mas fuertes que estos, los dos son los mas rápidos de ambos grupos.

La mayoría pensara que la historia que está a punto de empezar, se tratara del amor o cosas así, y que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, pero no, ambos grupos se odian con toda su alma, tal vez esto cambiara algún día, tal vez no, aquí la historia se tratara solo de los _**Rowdyruffs Boys.**_

En un callejón de aquella ciudad se encontraban los tres niños, planeando lo que harían ese día.

-muy bien, nos separaremos, conseguiremos algo de comer y luego volveremos aquí-sugirió brick

-por conseguir te refieres a robar o a comprar?-pregunto inocentemente boomer, para después recibir un golpe de su hermano pelinegro

-no seas menso!, obvio que vamos a robar!, no sé cómo puedes ser nuestro hermano!-dijo butch

-solo quería saber…

-ya basta los dos!, basta de discutir, esto es lo que haremos nos separaremos, boomer conseguirá algo pa´ tragar , butch conseguirá dinero y yo buscare un lugar para dormir hoy, cuando tengamos lo que nos toca regresamos aquí!, dudas?-dijo brick, esta vez no era una sugerencia ahora era una orden

-muy bien…-dijeron sus otros dos hermanos, y se fueron volando hacia diferentes direcciones

-otro día…igual-dijo brick volando hacia una dirección diferente a la de sus hermanos

Con boomer

El rubio después de volar un rato paro, y decidió ir caminando hasta el mercado más cercano

-vaya que brick se enojo….pero todo fue culpa de butch!, yo solo quería saber si íbamos a robar o no…digo podríamos haber robado dinero y después haber comprado comida

El rubio paro frente al gran establecimiento que se encontraba frente a el

-aunque…sería lo mismo?-se pregunto boomer mientras entraba al mercado

El rubio volteo a ver a todos lados, y vio como todas las personas lo miraban aterradas, pero él no les hacía caso, en un instante boomer recorrió todo el mercado y tomo toda la comida que pudo, y salió volando rápido hacia la salida, para él era gracioso, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que llego y ya se iba

-muy bien hora de irme-dijo al momento que volaba

Por tanta comida que había robado, tapaba su vista, y sin darse cuenta aterrizo en la parte más pobre de saltadilla, empezó a caminar, hasta que tropezó con algo y cayo con todo y la comida

-pero que rayos?-dijo al momento que volteaba hacia atrás, para ver con que se había tropezado, y descubrir que era un carro de juguete…estaba algo viejo y le faltaban dos llantas-de quien rayos es esto?!-pregunto mientras tomaba el juguete y buscaba al dueño

-por favor no lo destruyas!-dijo un niño, tenía como 6 años al menos, su cabello era negro estaba algo sucio, y tenía unos ojos color marrón, además de que sus ropas estaban rotas

-y porque lo dejas aquí?, que no sabes que alguien podría lastimarse?-dijo al momento que le daba el carrito y empezaba a recoger toda la comida, no se tardo mucho ya que uso sus poderes, lo que dejo al niño sorprendido

-no lo deje ahí para que te cayeras...-dijo el niño mientras no dejaba de ver a boomer

-qué?

-es que…yo y mis hermanos estamos buscando comida…

-buscando comida?, donde?

-pues, en el basurero del restauran a veces tiran sobras y…

-espera comen basura?-dijo boomer viendo al niño

-no es basura…son sobras-dijo el niño agachando la cabeza y susurrando lo último, aunque el rubio lo alcanzo a oír

-vaya…y tus hermanos?

-los llamare!-dijo el niño mientras corría hacia algún lado, y después regresaba con al menos otros diez niños, algunos más pequeños y otros de la edad de boomer, un niño como de 11 años venia cargando a un bebe, todos estaban igual de sucios que el primero

-todos ellos son tus hermanos?, es decir son muchos…yo solo tengo dos-dijo boomer mientras veía asombrado la cantidad de niños

-no somos hermanos de sangre…es que todos vivimos en la calle y somos como hermanos-dijo el niño viendo a boomer

-y ese bebe?

-ah?... el?…nos lo encontramos hace un mes-dijo al momento que veía al bebe

-como que se lo encontraron?

-si es que alguien lo abandono, y no podíamos dejarlo ahí, estaba lloviendo, pero se lo vamos a regalar a alguien…no se a quien…pero es que como no tenemos dinero, pues no comemos todos los días…y no podemos darle de comer al bebe…

Boomer vio a todos esos niños, entonces sintió como alguien jalaba poco su pantalón, bajo la vista y era una pequeña niña rubia sus ojos eran negros, y le sonreía a boomer

-tú eres un Rowdy?-pregunto curiosa la pequeña

-si…

Boomer volvió a ver a todos esos niños, y después vio la comida que traía, volteo a ver a los niños y después la comida que traía, y así continúo por unos minutos hasta que decidió hacer algo

-saben…yo ya comí, así que tengan les regalo esta comida

Todos se acercaron, y aunque tenían hambre no se abalanzaron

-es en serio?-pregunto un niño

-podremos comer por un mes!-dijo otro niño

-aquí hay leche!, se la daremos al bebe!

Boomer se sintió feliz al ver a los niños tan alegres

En uno de los bancos de saltadilla se llevaba a cabo un asalto

-muy bien, meta todo el dinero en esta bolsa-decía el pelinegro mientras le aventaba una bolsa grande a la cajera

-alto ahí!-grito el guardia de seguridad mientras disparaba hacia el Rowdy

El pelinegro, sin esfuerzo alguno atrapo las balas con una mano, para después abrir la mano, haciendo que las balas cayeran al suelo

-sabes…eres demasiado lenta, y el demasiado molesto, así que me retiro

Butch tomo la bolsa que estaba menos de la mitad, y en un parpadear de ojos, salió volando, pasaron unos minutos y llego al igual que boomer, a la peor parte de la ciudad

-hey tu!, dame todo el dinero que tengas, o si no…bueno creo que ya sabes que pasara…-dijo alguien quien quería asaltar a butch

-que no sabes quién soy?-dijo butch, y sin pensarlo con un leve golpe mando a volar hacia unos costales de basura a su asaltante

Butch volteo a ver quien trato de asaltarlo, y se llevo una gran sorpresa, era un niño de unos diez años, le salía algo de sangre de la frente por el golpe

-que no sabes trabajar niño?-dijo butch dispuesto a irse

-lo mismo digo!...supongo que todo el dinero que hay en el costal…no lo conseguiste con trabajo-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie-no te tengo miedo

-pues deberías-dijo butch formando una bola de energía en su mano, dispuesto a disparar contra el niño, así era él, no le importaba casi nadie

El pelinegro detuvo su acción, al ver que algunos niños, unos más chicos, y otros más grandes que el que lo intento asaltar, era malo…pero lastimaría a tantos niños?...Si, formo una bola un poco más grande pero esta desapareció, cuando una niña pequeña se puso enfrente de ella, dispuesta a recibir el golpe, dispuesta a proteger a los que quería

-pónganse a trabajar, mocosos inútiles-dijo butch dando media vuelta

-queremos trabajar, pero por vivir en la calle no nos dan la oportunidad así que recurrimos a esto!-dijo el primer niño furioso

-sabes…-dijo butch, quien en un instante estaba frente al niño-eres valiente…

Butch levanto la mano, el niño cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero no le dolió nada, los volvió a abrir, y vio que butch le acariciaba su cabello

-me recuerdas a mi…cuando era pequeño-dijo butch sonriendo- eres fuerte y valiente

-pero eso de que sirve?!-dijo el niño enojado y de sus ojos empezaban a salir algunas lagrimas- de que me sirve eso?!...con eso no se consigue dinero!, y si no hay dinero no hay comida!...y si no hay comida…moriremos-el niño no aguanto más y empezó a llorar

-tienes razón eso no sirve para comer…pero sirve para proteger lo que quieres

El niño, abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a butch, quien le empezó a acariciar de nuevo la cabeza, butch miro a todos los niños y…

-Les daré este dinero…

-qué?

-pero con una condición…

-cual?

-quiero que con ese dinero se compren comida…pero no se lo gasten todo…inviértanlo en algo, no se, pongan una tienda o algo productivo…ok?

-Si!, te prometo que un día te pagare todo tu dinero! Y…

-Como tu dijiste ese no es mi dinero…lo robe…así que cuando tengas de nuevo esa cantidad de dinero se la tendrás que dar al banco

-pero…

Sin más que decir butch salió volando de ahí, y dejo atrás el gran costal con billetes, no le preocupaba el dinero…le preocupaba como reaccionaria brick!, es decir no le tenía miedo…pero…ya saben

En las calles de saltadilla se ve a mucha gente corriendo, corren por el miedo que le tienen a cierto chico pelirrojo, el no le toma importancia a los gritos de las persona, ya está acostumbrado, ahora solo tenía que buscar un lugar y listo, no era la gran cosa y ya tenía algo en mente.

Brick se detiene frente a una gran casa vieja, él y sus hermanos ya se habían quedado un par de veces ahí, no era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero era mejor que el basurero, y se preguntaran, porque no roban dinero y pagan una habitación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad?, es sencillo, verán ya lo habían intentado una vez, entraron, todos salieron huyendo por sus vidas, eso era bueno, un hotel para ellos solos!, escogieron la mejor habitación y cuando estaban a punto de dormir adivinen quienes llegaron? Si, la liga de la justicia

No de hecho no…llegaron las superapestosas!, es decir, superpavorosas!, no, no, las superesponjosas?, superasquerosas?, superpolvorosas?, supermocosas?...si supermocosas!, los trataron de atrapar, ellos lograron huir, pero si salieron heridos, cansados, y molestos, por eso van a pasar la noche en lugares donde no llamen mucho la atención.

Bueno trabajo hecho, brick solo se dio la media vuelta y salió volando al lugar donde se encontraría con sus hermanos, llego y no estaban, así que solo se sentó a esperarlos.

Pasaron unas dos horas y ambos llegaron…pero con…las manos vacías?

-siéntensen-dijo brick tratando de tranquilizarse

Ambos se sentaron en donde pudieron, sabían que tal vez su hermano no los felicitaría por su trabajo, bueno no era para felicitarse, y no se veía feliz

-boomer…

-s-si?-dijo el rubio demasiado nervioso

-dime donde está la comida, hermanito?

Oh no, cuando llamaba sus hermanos "hermanitos" o a uno de ellos "hermanito", era una muy mala señal, mal para boomer

-pues…y-yo…

-tú?

-se la di a unos niños…porque no tenían n-nada de co-comer, y…y me dio tristeza…y...y les di t-todo

-claro…entiendo…

-en serio?

-si… PERO QUE NO PIENSAS RENACUAJO?!, NOSOTROS TAMPOCO VAMOS A COMER!

-y-yo

-CALLATE!

Boomer se quedo callado y cabizbajo, ahora seguía su "querido hermanito" butch

-dime butch…y el dinero?

-puess…se los di a unos niños porque…

-adivino, no tenían nada y te dieron lastima, pero claro que no pensaste que nosotros también necesitábamos dinero

-exacto!

-como sea…ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir, yo si hice lo que me tocaba…bueno y supongo que hoy no comeremos…otra vez…

-…

-…

-síganme

Brick empezó a volar hacia el lugar y sus hermanos lo siguieron, pero nadie decía nada, en el aire gobernaba un silencio incomodo, llegaron a la gran casa, aterrizaron en la entrada.

-ya llegamos-dijo brick sin mirar a sus hermanos

-otra vez aquí-dijo boomer poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-si…-dijo butch poniéndose de brazos cruzados

- ni se atrevan a quejar, que no están en condiciones de hacerlo…-dijo brick volteando a ver a sus hermanos, a lo cual ellos solo bajaron la mirada- vamos…

Brick abrió la puerta, estaba todo sucio, y había mucho polvo, pero aun así era grande, era una casa de tres pisos, había sido algo como una mansión, o algo así, aunque solo habían estado ahí un par de veces, sabían que tenía unas cincuenta habitaciones, pero esta vez había algo diferente, ¿Qué era?, pues ahora había desde niños, hasta jóvenes adultos, ocupando algún espacio de la casa, y todos volteaban a ver a los recién llegados

-¿pero qué…?- pregunto brick, quien pensaba que tendrían esa casota, para ellos solos

A excepción de las otras veces la mansión estaba ocupada, ya que ahora dentro de ella vivían muchos niños, lo que sorprendió a brick, tal vez debería haber confirmado que el lugar estaba desocupado, aun así la mansión era grande así que…

-Hey!-dijo brick tratando de llamar a sus hermanos, los cuales voltearon a verlo-vayan a buscar una habitación para los tres…y que sea buena-los dos asintieron y se fueron

Brick se quedo observando cuando sintió que alguien le picaba la mano, bajo la vista y ahí había una niña de 6 años, algo sucia y que sostenía una muñeca, la niña estaba picando la mano de brick con uno de sus dedos, brick al terminar de verla aparto su mano para que lo dejara

-que quieres mocosa?-dijo brick dando un paso atrás

-te puedo preguntar algo-dijo la niña dando un paso adelante

-claaaro-dijo brick dando otro paso hacia atrás

-¿tienes casa?-dijo la niña dando un paso adelante

-te refieres a una casa…casa…no-dijo la brick dando un paso atrás

-¿Dónde vives?-dijo la niña dando un paso adelante

-en el lugar que se pueda-dijo brick dando un paso atrás

-¿tienes papas que te den dinero?-dijo la niña dando un paso adelante

-no…-dijo brick dando un paso hacia atrás

-¿entonces robas?-dijo la niña dando un paso hacia adelante

-se podría decir que…si-dijo brick dando un paso hacia atrás

-eres un niño de la calle-dijo la niña dando otro paso hacia adelante

-¿Qué?-dijo brick quien al dar el paso hacia atrás se golpeo con la pared

-si asi es eres un niño de la calle-dijo la niña mientras lo miraba- adiós

La niña empezó a correr entre la gente que estaba ahí hasta desaparecer entre la gente

-hey brick encontramos un cuarto-grito boomer volando cerca del techo

Brick volteo a ver a su hermano, y después voló hacia donde estaba, para después ser guiado hacia el cuarto que estaba vacío, era algo espacioso y tenía dos camas y un sillón, brick decidió quedarse en el sillón y dejar las camas para sus hermanos, pero llegada la hora de dormir…no lograba hacerlo, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente una idea.

-no tenemos un lugar fijo donde quedarnos, no ganamos dinero ni nos mantienen así que tenemos que robarlo, abandonamos a nuestro padre, hay veces en que comemos y veces en que no…pero…tenemos superpoderes eso nos hace diferentes a todos los mocosos que viven en la calle ¿no?...pero…¿su situación vendría siendo la misma?

¿Seremos en realidad niños de la calle?

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo miércoles subiré otro one-shot, este será de las chicas en especial..., verán serán dos one-shots(este es el primero) y después vendrá un fic, y después de que termine ese fic les quería hacer una pregunta ¿quieren que haya continuación de la llama de la esperanza?, dejen reviews y respondan plissssss**

**ah y Nicole pásame tu correo, y asi nos ponemos deacuerdo de como va a ser el personaje**

**PREGUNTA!**

**Esta pregunta es para los que hacen fics **

**¿en que se inspiran?**

**yo me inspiro en mi vida, en los libros que leo(muchisisisimos), en la música que escucho y aveces en lo que sueño( cuando me acuerdo que soñé)**


End file.
